


Mysterious Stranger in Beacon Hills – 4 – Victor Part I

by unclescar



Series: Mysterious Stranger in Beacon Hill [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unclescar/pseuds/unclescar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is abducted by werewolves, the search is on but he is found by and unknown person who is not human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mysterious Stranger in Beacon Hills – 4 – Victor Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Before you continue further with this series you may want to read my series "It's the beast that chooses" because where that ended, it is picking back up here.
> 
> PLEASE BE ADVISED THAT BOTH SERIES, THE BEAST THAT CHOOSES AND MYSTERIOUS STRANGER WILL BE REMOVED AT SOME POINT. I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON RE-WRITING BOTH SERIES INTO ONE STORY.

It was Monday morning and Isaac was not looking forward to going back to school today and Karl knew something was up when he saw him come into the kitchen. 

“Did you not sleep well?” Karl asked.

“No I slept fine, I’m just not looking forward to today” Isaac said and Karl looked at him and waited for him to explain.

“I just don’t know what is going to happen today after what happened on Saturday after the game.”

“I see, well let’s think about this. You’re a werewolf Isaac; do you really think anybody is going to do anything to you, or the others?”

“No but I’m sure they are going to say plenty.”

“Of course they will they saw a group of fellow students turn into monsters and fight other monsters. Wouldn’t you talk about it? Look Isaac you’re not the only one that is going to face this today.”

“I could be the others may stay home today because their parents are cool” Isaac said with a smile.

“I guess I’ll have to be the only un-cool parent then because you’re not staying home.”

“Yep, un-cool and mean” Isaac said with a pout.

“Yes that too, but not entirely mean” he said tossing Isaac the keys to the car. 

Isaac pulled into the lot and parked and didn’t see the others and wondered if they stayed home, but then he thought about it and doubted any of them would be bothered by what the others thought or said. He got out of the car and accidentally dropped the keys and when he stood back up he was startled to find Danny standing there.

“Hey” Isaac said just for something to end the uncomfortable silence.

“Hey, listen I’m sorry” Danny said but Isaac put his hand up to stop him.

“You have nothing to apologize for Danny; it’s me that should be apologizing to you for what happened.”

“Look Isaac after Saturday I understand a little better because Jackson told me what you all are and its mind blowing but…… I guess I just need to understand why you tried to kill me last week?”

“Oh God Danny no, I know it may have looked that way to you but that was the farthest thing from my mind. Did Jackson explain anything about our mates?”  
“I guess not” Isaac said when he saw the look on Danny’s face. 

“You see with us, meaning werewolves, the beast or wolf inside us chooses our mates we have no control over it. We have no say in who it is or when it happens and when our mate is chosen the wolf wants to mark their mate, claim them. You kissed me and suddenly the wolf was taking over and all I could think about was cornering you in the bathroom to claim you, mark you as my mate.”

“What do you mean claim me and mark me?” 

“The day you asked for a pen in history class, when our hands touched I felt it, it was like the wolf in me perked up and I felt something like an electrical charge pass through me. The beast in me wants you as its mate and we mate for life so the wolf wanted to mark you to let others know you belong to me and mate with you so my scent would be on you.”

“Mate with me, you mean like sex?”

“Yes exactly” Isaac said.

“Ok but who else would know that or smell your scent on me? I mean after what happened on Saturday, all the others seem to be with somebody. I mean Scott has Allison, Jackson has Lydia and Boyd and Erica seem to be together and there is Stiles and that Derek guy.”

“Yes and just telling them that we are together would be enough as none of them would try to take you, however after Saturday night you now realize there are more like us out there.”

As they were talking Danny would take a few steps closer and closer.

“Danny please stop if you get any closer I don’t know that I will be able to control the wolf and my dad isn’t here to stop me.”

“I see, so if your dad wasn’t there that night you would have basically raped me?”

“Yes for lack of a better term” Isaac said, clearly uncomfortable at the comparison.

“Well that wouldn’t have been good considering I’ve seen you in the showers and I’ve seen the monster that hangs between your legs and if I’m going to take that, it will have to be slow because I’ve never done THAT before. I guess you can say I’m a virgin in that aspect so meet me here at lunch” Danny said as he turned and headed towards the school. 

 

A few miles away something is moving through the woods and as it does, deer turn a run from it; birds go quiet or fly away. A bubble of silence moves with it as it passes through the trees at an un-natural speed and then it stopped and listened. A woman’s muffled crying for help and men laughing, the sounds of furniture being tossed around and glass is breaking. 

The woman is elderly; she has a cut on her head and is tied to a chair, duct tape over her mouth. The sound of a door being splintered causes the woman and two men to go silent.

“Who the fuck are you” she hears one of the men say and then she feels a rush of air before one of the robbers falls dead next to her, his head completely turned around. She hears a muffled sound and what sounds like struggling in the other room, she is frightened knowing she is next and then she heard the sound of another body falling to the floor. 

Suddenly there is another rush of air and what or whoever this is, is now right behind her. She wants to turn her head but is too frozen with fear and she waits, praying the fear will cause her to have a heart attack before this person can do whatever it is they plan to do. She feels a hand gently on her shoulder and then she sees another hand reach from behind her, it takes the phone off the hook and she watches as un-natural looking fingers dial 911 and with another gust of air, she is alone.

“Nine one one, what is your emergency” the woman hears from the phone. All she could do was try to scream but with the tape over her mouth it is difficult.

“We traced your number and have units on the way” she hears the operator say and within a few minutes she hears the sounds of sirens. 

 

When Isaac headed out to the parking lot at lunch he saw Danny already waiting by his car and when he got there Danny took the keys out of his hand and told him to get in. Isaac was a bit surprised but got in the car.

“Where are we going?” 

“My house, both my parents are at work” Danny said as he started to drive away. 

They arrived at Danny’s and he didn’t say anything so Isaac just followed him into the house and up to his room. He had an idea as to where this was going but wasn’t sure and as soon as he walked into Danny’s room Danny slammed the door shut and grabbed Isaac and kissed him and he felt Danny’s hands moving all over his body and it started again. 

He felt his claws starting to come out, the heat rising up in his him and pushed Danny away to avoid him getting cut by his fangs as they too came out.  
Danny looked at Isaac breathing heavy wondering why he was pushed away but he knew when he saw him and his heart started to race as the fear came back. He took a deep breath and stepped towards Isaac who growled and he put his hands on either side of his face and very gently kissed Isaac on the lips, avoiding the fangs and then he started to back away and as he did he started taking off his clothes. 

Isaac managed to calm himself down enough to take off his own clothes without ripping them off and he climbed onto the bed on top of Danny.

“Yours” Danny said looking up at him and Isaac smiled. 

 

They got back to school just in time and Danny walked into chemistry class and knew that both Jackson and Scott were going to smell it and sure enough when he sat down he looked over and saw Jackson looking at him with his eyes wide open. He heard sniffing from behind him and he knew it was Scott and then he saw Jackson look past him at Scott.

“What” he heard Stiles whisper to Scott.

“Danny smells like Isaac” he heard Scott whisper back and he just smiled ignoring them.

 

When Isaac got home, he noticed Karl on the lawn talking with the sheriff and Karl did a double take when he realized Danny was in the car as well. 

“Well I guess I better get home, Stiles should be home soon so I have to start dinner” the sheriff said and Karl went into the house. 

“Well Danny so nice to see you again” Karl said as the boys came in the back door.

“Hi Karl” Danny said.

“Is it much longer until dinner, we didn’t have lunch today and we’re starving” Isaac said.

“It’s almost ready. So it smells like instead of lunch the two of you had a little together time” Karl said and they both blushed.

“Sluts” he said to both of them but laughed. 

“Well I’m glad you got things worked out” Karl added.

“Yes we did, repeatedly” Danny said without thinking and Karl almost fell on the floor from laughing.

 

After dinner they were back up in Isaac’s room working on their project and making out when Isaac excused himself and went to the bathroom. After a few minutes Danny went to check and saw Isaac standing in the tub by the window, it was open and it appeared he was listening to something. He was about to ask Isaac what he was doing but at the same time Isaac put his finger up to tell him to wait, Danny noticed the flashing blue and red lights outside. He walked over and peaked out the window, the police cars were at the Stilinski house.

“Come on” Isaac said taking Danny’s hand and they headed downstairs.

“Hey dad” Isaac said as they came down the steps.

“I know I heard, look you boys wait here I’m going to pop over to see if there is anything I can do to help” Karl said and left. 

 

Scott was helping Dr. Deaton put a splint on a dog that was hit by a car when a deputy came into the clinic.

“Can we help you?” Dr. Deaton asked.

“Actually I need to speak with Scott if that’s ok” the Deputy said and Scott just looked at him.

“Um ok, what’s the matter? And it’s ok to talk in front of Dr. Deaton” Scott added.

“Well the sheriff sent me to ask you, when was the last time you saw Stiles?”

“At school today” Scott said.

“He didn’t drop you off here after school?”

“No my girlfriend dropped me off today what is going on?” Scott demanded getting more and more scared.

“Stiles never came home after school and on my way here I heard over the radio that they found his jeep on the side of the road about three miles south of town. Do you know any reason that Stiles would have headed that way?”

Scott didn’t answer at first, he was trying to wrap his head around the fact that Stiles was missing.

“Um no, I don’t know of any reason for him to be heading south in fact he was looking forward to getting home because his dad was making his favorite dinner.”

“Well if you hear anything or think of anything let us know. Sorry to bother you doctor” the deputy said as he left. 

Dr. Deaton stood at the door and when the deputy pulled away he put the closed sign on the door and turned to Scott, “you need to go and check out the area” he said and Scott nodded and left.

 

Scott ran at full speed through the woods and stopped when he saw flashing lights up head, there was one police car there and a tow truck and they were just loading the jeep onto it so Scott waited until the left. 

Isaac and Danny were too worried to concentrate on anything and when they saw all the police cars were gone they headed over to the Stilinski house where they found Karl sitting with the sheriff and then they heard it.

“What was that?” Danny asked. 

“That’s Scott” Isaac said and Karl stood up.

“Isaac you go, I’ll bring them with me in the car” Karl said and Isaac took off.

After he did his call Scott waited and started to say the names as the others responded, “Peter…..Derek……Jackson……Isaac…Boyd…..Erica” he said as they each howled their response. While he waited he heard a sound and turned around but didn’t see anything so he stood frozen, smelling the air, listening but there was nothing so he figured it was probably an animal. 

Shortly after that he heard more movement in the woods and soon the others started to arrive and then two vehicles showed up. One was Karl with the sheriff and Danny the other was Chris’s SUV with Allison and Lydia.

“What’s going on” Peter asked. 

“You haven’t heard?” Scott asked.

“Stiles is missing” he said and Derek roared with anger.

Peter grabbed his arm, “calm down, we’ll find him” he said.

“This is where they found his jeep, we need to spread out and smell the area for anything out of the ordinary.”

They all did as Scott asked and Karl stayed with the sheriff who was on the verge of tears.

“You three come with me” Chris said and he took Allison, Lydia and Danny to his vehicle where he handed out flashlights. They formed a line and walked along the road, looking for anything that might indicate if Stiles was run off the road by another vehicle. 

 

In the meantime, high up in a tree a stranger sat on a branch, hidden by the leaves and darkness watching and listening. 

 

Night turned into day and into night again and as the day’s passed, the sheriff fell more and more apart. Karl and Scott’s mom took turns to stay with him to make sure he ate and didn’t spend his time sitting around drinking himself stupid; it finally got to the point where Karl drained everybody bottle of booze in the house. 

Stiles started to come around, every fiber of his being screamed out in pain, there was very few parts of his body that didn’t hurt. His left eye was swollen completely shut and he could barely open his right eye. He had no idea where he was or how long he had been in this place, all he knew was that he was naked, beaten and lying on a cold cement floor in a dark room. The only light coming from a small square window in what Stiles knew to be the door to his prison cell; he didn’t dare make a sound for fear that they would hear him. 

He closed his eye and hoped that he would either pass out or die at this point as he felt his eyes burn as tears ran out of the corners of his eyes. Suddenly there was noise, something moved outside the room and then he heard a roar followed by the sounds of a struggle and what he thought was a hissing sound and then everything went quiet again but only for a moment because the next thing he knew, the door slammed open.

“No please no more, just kill me I can’t take anymore” Stiles said as he cried and dragged his broken body away from the figure he managed to see in the doorway. 

There was a rush of air and the next thing Stiles knew he was wrapped in a blanket and he heard a voice speak quietly to him.

“It’s ok young one, I’m not here to harm you” the voice said. Stiles didn’t dare open his one eye in case this was a trick but he heard liquid being poured into a plastic cup.

“Here drink this, it won’t taste very good but it will ease your pain” the voice said but Stiles refused.

“It’s not poison if that is what you fear” he heard the man say but Stiles didn’t trust it. He felt his jaw being forced open and was amazed at the strength of this man and then he felt the warm liquid being poured into his mouth. His mouth was forced shut before he could spit it out and eventually he swallowed the bitter tasting liquid.

He was picked up and cradled in the arms of the man, “hold on” he heard the man say and suddenly Stiles felt air rushing past him and he buried his face against the man’s chest. He thought he must be dead and this was an angel taking him beyond and then suddenly they stopped. The man was walking normally and Stiles heard automatic doors open and could tell there was bright light around him and then he was gently laid down onto something soft. He felt another rush of air and then nothing.

“Oh my God Stiles” he heard a woman say and recognized her voice, it was Scott’s mom and he knew he was at the hospital and he started to cry because he was safe.

“Karl its Melissa, Stiles is here” he heard her say and then he felt her wheeling him away. 

Karl grabbed the sheriff by his arm and tossed him onto his back “hold on” he said.

“What the hell are you doing” the sheriff asked but Karl didn’t answer he just started running and before he knew it, they were at the hospital.

“Get in there and check on your son” Karl said and the sheriff turned and ran inside while Karl got on the phone.

“Isaac, I’m at the hospital Stiles is here but I have no details just let the others know” he said and ended the call.

Within fifteen minutes everybody was there waiting and the big distraction was the fact that Danny was sitting on Isaac’s lap.

“What?” Danny asked when he realized they were all staring at them. Nobody said anything and a few of them had smiles on their faces.

“Welcome to the pack” Peter said and then Melissa came into the waiting area.

“The doctors are checking him out now and only his father is allowed back there but after their done I’ll see about letting you go back two at a time. He is pretty banged up but he has no broken bones or serious internal injuries. He is frightened and isn’t talking much and right now he refuses to let go of his father’s hand.”

“How did he get here?” Derek asked.

“To be honest I don’t know. I was in back putting a patient’s chart away and when I came back out he was lying there on a gurney wrapped in a blanket. He was naked and I barely recognized him because his face was so bruised and swollen. Trust me there is no way he got here on his own that’s for sure.”

The sheriff was not leaving his son’s side so each of the pack members could only go back one at a time and they all agreed that Derek should go first. The sheriff watched in amazement as each member came in, they would put their hand on Stiles and he would see their veins turn black. 

“We can take away pain” Derek had explained since he was the first to do it. Stiles was not awake when they went to see him but they took away some of his pain and just visited. 

The stranger returned to where he found Stiles, nobody was around and the bodies of the two he killed were gone as well so they must have returned at some point took the bodies and abandoned the building. He looked around and eventually found a pile of torn and bloody clothes; he could tell by the smell of them that they belonged to the boy. He took the belt out of the jeans and everything he found in the pockets. He also found a backpack with school books and a pair of sneakers so he picked up these things and left. 

Derek woke up in the hospital room very early on Saturday; the sheriff was still sleeping as was Stiles so he quietly left to see if he could get some food and coffee for himself and the sheriff when he returned he stopped dead in his tracks, lying on the table was Stiles’ backpack, sneakers, belt and wallet.

“Sheriff” Derek said as he shook the man to wake him up.

“What time is it?”

“It’s not even seven am yet, who was here?”

“What, what do you mean nobody unless a doctor or nurse came in why?” 

Derek just stood aside and pointed to the stuff on the table.

“Where did you find that stuff?” the sheriff asked.

“I didn’t I went to get us food and coffee and when I came back it was there, you didn’t see or hear anybody?”’

“No I didn’t” the sheriff said as he started going through his son’s things. 

“Dad?” they heard and they both turned to see Stiles was coming around. 

“I’m right here son” he said as Derek grabbed the call button to send for a nurse. The nurse popped in and saw Stiles was awake and left again saying she was going to get the doctor. 

“I can’t explain it sheriff, but he’s in great shape and to be honest I really don’t see the need to keep him here we can discharge him today” the doctor said sounding very confused.

He was only there for the one night but his bruises were mostly healed, all the swelling had gone down and all the tests came back negative.

“I mean I’ll keep him here another night if you would feel better but otherwise I don’t see why he couldn’t go home today.”

After the doctor left Derek and the sheriff remained in the hall.

“You don’t think he was changed do you” the sheriff asked.

“No I would be able to tell by his scent if he was a werewolf, all of us would have smelled that” Derek said.

“Well then how do you explain his healing so fast?”

“I can’t” Derek said.

“Hey I hear you whispering out there” Stiles said and they returned to the room.

Derek leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, “I’ll be back” he said.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to your house to get you clothes to change into” Derek said.

“Apparently you’re well enough to go home today” the sheriff said and Stiles smiled.

“Hey how did you find my stuff?” Stiles asked when he saw his backpack and sneakers on the table.

“We didn’t” his father said hesitantly and Stiles looked at him wondering why he said it that way.

“Derek and I both were sleeping here and he woke up early and left to get us coffee and when he came back this stuff was sitting here. He woke me up to ask who brought it but I was sleeping I never saw or heard anybody come into the room.”

Stiles just stared at his stuff while his father explained and the sheriff knew he was thinking about what happened. He was about to ask him to tell him what happened but then Melissa came into the room.

“Hey I heard you were awake, wow you look so much better” she said.

“Yea I feel much better in fact Derek went to the house to get me clothes I’m getting out of here today.”

“I heard that’s great.”

“Mrs. McCall are you working today?” Stiles asked.

“No I left my bag here with last night’s dinner so I just came to pick it up why do you need something?”

“Actually can you head to our house and have Scott gather everybody there for when I come home.”

“Stiles I think it’s best that when you get home you go up to your room and rest.”

“Dad, I’ve rested enough, if you’re that worried about me then leave me here but I know you were about to ask me what happened. I don’t remember much of what happened but what I do remember is not something I want to have to repeat over and over again so I would rather everybody meet at our house and I will tell everybody at one time and that includes everybody’s significant others like Allison, Lydia, Chris, and Danny. I also want you there and Isaac’s dad as well.”

Melissa looked at the sheriff who reluctantly nodded his head.

“Ok I will gather the gang and we’ll meet you at home” she said and then left.


End file.
